LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION
by LooneyAces
Summary: A parody of the video game Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation. After a unexpected blitzkrieg attack by the Estovakian military, the Loonatics must help the Acmetropolis military by joining the Acmetropolis Air Force and forming the Garuda team. Can the Loonatics, aka Garuda Team stop Estovakia from taking over Acmetropolis or will the planet fall under Estovakian rule? Review please
1. Characters

Characters.

Ace Bunny- Talisman. Garuda 1. Leader of the Loonatics. Branden and Louis' brother. Yellow uniform. Bugs Bunny's descendant.

Chopper Bunny- Shamrock. Garuda 2. Former Colonel of the Acmetropolis Air Force. Lexi's brother. Blue uniform. Alvin Bunny's descendant.

Lexi Bunny- Edge. Garuda 3. Second-in-Command of Loonatics. Chopper's sister. Pink uniform. Lola Bunny's descendant

Danger Duck- Fowl. Garuda 4. Mostly known as Duck. Orange uniform. Daffy duck's descendant.

Trixie Russo Duck- Lynx. Garuda 5. Childhood friend of Chopper and Lexi. Magenta uniform. Tina Russo Duck's descendant.

Slam Tasmanian- Twister. Garuda 6. Muscle-bound heavyweight. Purple uniform. Taz's descendant.

Tech E. Coyote- Shield. Garuda 7. Genius. Green uniform. Wile E. Coyote's descendant.

Rev Runner- Speed. Garuda 8. High speed talker. Rip's brother. Red uniform. Road Runner's descendant.

James Palmer- AWACS GhostEye. Assisted Garuda Team as well as the rest of the Acmetropolis Air Force. Stephan Palmer's descendant.

Daniel Pollini- Windhover. Leader of the 15th Fighter Squadron. Jason Pollini's descendant.

Miranda Hare- Lanner. Member of the 15th Fighter Squadron. Kevin's sister. Vanessa Bunny's descendant.

Kevin Hare- Saker. Member of the 15th Fighter Squadron. Miranda's sister. Derek Hare's descendant.

Freddie Durand- Avalanche. Leader of the 2nd Strike Fighter Squadron.

William Durant- Blizzard. Member of the 2nd Strike Fighter Squadron. Freddie Durant's descendant.

Buddy Dog- Serac. Member of the 2nd Strike Fighter Squadron. Charles Dog's descendant.

Stephen McCarthy- Sky Kid. Leader of the 4th Fighter Squadron.

Hans Altman- Red Baron. Member of the 4th Fighter Squadron. Franz Altman's descendant.

Rip Runner- Blue Max. Rev's younger brother. Member of 4th Fighter Squadron. Road Runner's descendant.

Justin Suzuki- Stingray. Leader of the 5th Fighter Squadron.

Ollie Raccoon- Whipray. Member of the 5th Fighter Squadron. Rodney Raccoon's descendant.

Wade Bunny- Sawfish. Member of the 5th Fighter squadron. Dash Bunny's descendant.

Guy Stewart- Snake Pit. Provided jamming and electronic support to Garuda Team as well as the rest of the Acmetropolis Air Force.

Wayne O' Neill- Hammerhead. Leader of the 35th Bomber Squadron.

Blade Bunny- Hound Shark. Member of the 35th Bomber Squadron. Buster Bunny's descendant.

Kirk Dawg- Dusky Shark. Member of the 35th Bomber Squadron. Buster Dawg's descendant.

Branden Bunny- Yellow Jacket. Leader of the 1st Helicopter Unit. Ace and Louis' brother. Brandon Bunny's descendant.

Danny Duck- Bird Eater. Member of the 1st Helicopter Unit. Plucky Duck's descendant.

Alberto Conejita- Swallowtail. Member of the 1st Helicopter Unit. Ricardo Conejita's descendant.

Louis Bunny- Sergeant of the Acmetropolis Army. Ace and Branden Bunny's brother. Jacob Bunny's descendant.

Danny McRabbit- Serves under Louis's command. Knows about the tunnel to the vault at Central Bank. Andy McRabbit's descendant.

Justin Rabbit- Serves under Louis' command. Tank operator. Desmond Rabbit's descendant.

Bobby Fitzgerald- Leader of the Steel Gunner's Battalion.

Andrew Gallagher- Leader of the Dragon Busters Battalion.

Ed Alverez- Leader of the Gavial Tank Battalion.

Jose Torres- Leader of the Grizzly Tank Battalion.

Anthony Doyle- Leader of the Quox Armored Battalion.

Ralph Walsh- Leader of the Sherpa Signal Battalion.

Gary Campbell- Leader of the Warlock Battalion.

Alan Buckman- Leader of the Barracuda Armored Battalion.

Zed Waters- Broadcaster for ACME-T Radio.

Melissa Hase- Widow of a air force pilot. Matilda's mother. Befriends Ludmila. Larry Hase's descendant.

Matilda Hase- Melissa's daughter. Befriends Voychek.

Ludmila Kralicek- Toscha's girlfriend. Befriends Melissa. Daisy Bunny's descendant.

Toscha Kralicek- Strigon 12. Ludmila's boyfriend. Dave Bunny's descendant.

Victor Voychek- Lieutentant Colonel of the Estovakian Air Force. Original Strigon 1. Befriends Matilda and her friends.

Iiya Pasternak- Replacement Strigon 1. Flies CFA-44 Nosferatu.

Irena Dvornik- Daughter of Gustav Dvornik.

Gustav Dvornik- Part of the Generals. Supreme Commander of the Eastern Faction. Father of Irena Dvornik.

Robert Donaldson- Briefs and debriefs the Garuda Team and other pilots. Edward Donaldson's descendant.

Kenneth Ford- Acme Navy South Sea Command. Commander of 2nd Fleet. Flagship Marigold Captain.


	2. Prologue: Shattered Peace

Hello everybody, this is my first fan fiction story for the Loonatics category. I have more in the Looney Tunes category. This story is a parody of the video game Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation. Although the main squadron is a two formation in the game, I made it a 8 man formation in this story. Also, it takes place in the 28th century as you all know instead of the 21st century. I also had two new characters on the Loonatics team, and I might be the first to have a Loonatic member that is the descendant of Tina Russo Duck. Disclaimer, I do not own Looney Tunes and Ace Combat and it's characters. Looney Tunes is owned by Warner bros. and Ace Combat and it's characters is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. The fictional characters are mine though. Anyway, on with the story.

In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off it's axis. This cosmic event release a supernatural forces unleashing a new kind of hero. The Loonatics.

Prologue: Shattered Peace.

It's August 30th, 2773 on the city-planet of Acmetropolis, a planet that was once called Earth. It was a beautiful morning on the capital area of Acmetropolis, an area that used to be a city on a nation once called the United States of America, and a woman is sitting at her front yard reading a book while listening to the radio. She was a rabbit with blonde hair, light brown fur with peach-colored fur cheeks, and blue eyes. Her name is Melissa Hase. She was reading the book until her daughter came out of the front door. She resembles her mother, a rabbit with blonde hair, light brown fur with peach-colored, and blue eyes. Her name is Matilda. She was prepared to go to school.

"Here we go!" Matilda said.

"Got everything?" Melissa said.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Matilda replied before the horn of the school bus was heard to pick her up.

"Here, honey. An offering for the Leader." Melissa said giving her daughter a coin.

"See you later Mom." Matilda laughed before heading for the bus.

"Listen to your teacher, okay? And give the Leader my best."

"Dance with an angel, Mom."

"Yeah, maybe we'll tango today instead of waltz." Melissa said before the bus leaves.

Dance with an angel is Melissa and Matilda's way of saying 'goodbye'. Melissa's husband is an Air Force pilot, and refers to fighter planes as 'angels'. When he'd go on a mission that kept him away from home, Melissa tells him in frustration to go dance with his angels. Matilda grew up hearing this, and now she uses it all the time. At the house, there's a nice view of the Acme Bridge at the front yard. That iron giant is the pride of Acmetropolis. In the old quarter of the city beyond the bridge, people can make out Acmetropolis University, which is even more famous than the bridge. Matilda is going there on a field trip today. In one building rest 'The Leader', the man responsible for New World Order. He's been showing his pride for 4 centuries now. The Leader was a gentle person who believed in one world order. Afterwards, people found such warmth in his pride that they have a holiday for him. Anyway that's how the story goes. His pride still touches the hearts of the people of Acmetropolis. The same leader Matilda and her friends got on the bus to see this morning. Anyway, Melissa listens to the radio as the song that was playing was finish. To Melissa, the song on the radio seems to be a perfect match for the sunny weather. But, this peace is about to end as two fighter jets suddenly appears and one of them fires a missile at the bridge and a massive explosion was heard. Melissa has no idea what's happening, but that Acmetropolis is now under attack.

That's the end of this story. This is the first point of view in the story. The Leader is suppose to act as a reference to 'The Golden King' in the game. Anyway, please review.


	3. Chapter 1A: Invasion of Acmetropolis

Here's chapter 1 everybody.

Chapter 1A: Invasion of Acmetropolis.

It's been 60 days since the Loonatics stop Deuce from conquering the universe. Because of this, their supervisor Zadavia graduated them for merely protecting Acmetropolis and are now called 'Guardians of the Universe', and they decided to relocate their headquarters to Planet Blanc, since it's in the center of the universe and they can instantly reach any troubled spot anywhere in space. But what they don't know is that the troubled spot for their first mission as Guardians of the Universe will take place in their home planet. Anyway, the Loonatics were at their old HQ to get some stuff so that they can transport them to Planet Blanc. In the 125th floor, Ace, Lexi, Chopper, Duck, Trixie, Slam, Tech, and Rev were taking a break on the hard work moving things to their Dragon Ship. Lexi's ears suddenly perked up.

"Do you hear something?" Lexi asked worriedly, standing up.

"Hear what, Lexi?" Ace asked.

"I think I'm hearing a lot of fighter jets coming this way." Lexi said describing what she's hearing from her sonic hearing power.

A red light and a beeping sound suddenly went off. Chopper ran to it and check the radar.

"Guys, radar is picking up unknown bogies coming this way! There's so many of them. As a matter of fact, you should see them out the window right now." Chopper said.

Everyone stood up and walked to lookout the window.

"There they are!" Trixie said pointing towards the unknown aircraft.

"Wow-look-at-all-those-aircraft!" Rev said talking really fast as usual.

Everyone went wide-eyed and shocked as one of the aircraft fires a missile at the bridge.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Duck said.

A massive explosion then rocks the HQ, almost causing the Loonatics to lose their balance. A hologram went on showing a Air Force General.

"Loonatics, can you read me?" the General said. "Colonel Chopper Bunny, are you there?!"

"This is Colonel Chopper Bunny, we read you loud and clear!" Chopper said. Before becoming a Loonatic, Chopper was a Colonel for the Acmetropolis Air Force.

"The Air Force can use your help! Acmetropolis is under attack!" the General said. "Can you help us?!"

"This is Ace Bunny, leader of the Loonatics, we're on our way!" Ace said.

"Everyone, gather around me!" Duck said. "I'll quack ourselves to the base."

Everyone gather around Duck and he quack everyone, including himself, to Shleisinger Air Force Base.

"Loonatics, you're here!" the same General from the hologram said. "Quick, get to the briefing! The Commander will be there shortly!"

With that, they head for the briefing room where other pilots were there waiting for the Commander. 1 minute later, the Commander arrived. He was a middle-aged man. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and stood six feet tall. He immediately starts the briefing.

"Attention all pilots! Our capital city Acmetropolis in the American district of the planet is under attack by unknown aircraft! Damage from the attacks is widespread throughout the city. All planes, scramble and intercept all threats immediately!" the Commander said.

The pilots scramble, but the Commander halts the Loonatics for a minute.

"Loonatics, I'm glad you're here to help us out. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Commander Robert Donaldson. I'll be the commander of your squadron and a few others. Your squadron will be the newly formed 28th Fighter Squadron 'Garuda'. You'll get your callsigns once you're in the air. Your aircraft will be the F-15E Strike Eagle II. They're at Hanger 2B. Now hurry, get in the air immediately." Donaldson said.

The Loonatics then head to Hanger 2B and finds eight F-15E Strike Eagle II fighters. They were painted gray. The tailfin had the code 'GM', the number code and a stripe for the color of the Loonatics member's uniform, and on the side of the aircraft near the engine intake shows the squadron's emblem, a Piasa Bird. Waiting for them was their assigned Radar Intercept Officers since the aircraft is a two-seated fighter.

"All right gang, let's jet." Ace said as everyone ran to their assigned aircraft. They put on their flight gear and helmet. They turn on the engines and starts taxiing to the runway.


	4. Mission 1: Invasion of Acmetropolis

Mission 1: Invasion of Acmetropolis.

[Acmetropolis, Acmetropolis. 1149 hours. August 30, 2773.]

Shleisinger Base Controller: "Garuda Team, you are cleared for takeoff."

Ace: "Garuda Team, liftoff."

Shleisinger Base Controller: "Cerberus Team runway clearance granted. Takeoff when ready. All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following takeoff. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Airborne Warning and Control System GhostEye to all scrambling defense craft. The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your individual instructions. Loonatics, Garuda Team, I'll assign you your flight number. Ace, Garuda 1. Chopper, Garuda 2. Lexi, Garuda 3. Duck, Garuda 4. Trixie, Garuda 5. Slam, Garuda 6. Tech, Garuda 7. And Rev, Garuda 8. As of now, this is how your squadron is for now on."

Ace: "Ok."

Chopper: "So I'm Garuda 2. Garuda 1, I've got your back. Now…go ahead and we'll follow your lead. I like to see what you've got as a flight lead."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, you are authorized to engage any hostile aircraft above Acmetropolis."

Ace: "Roger that."

Chopper: "May the Leader smile upon us."

Ace: "Disperse, Garuda. Weapons hot."

Enemy Squadron: "Reinforcements. Stay alert."

Ace: "Fox Two!"

AWACS GhostEye: "GhostEye to Garuda 1, Talisman. Garuda 2, Shamrock. Garuda 3, Edge. Garuda 4, Fowl. Garuda 5, Lynx. Garuda 6, Twister. Garuda 7, Shield, and Garuda 8, Speed. We are currently in a state of emergency. Our planet in the American sector is under attack by unknown forces. Do whatever you can to fend off the invasion."

Chopper: "Garuda 2, roger that. Garuda 1, you call the shots."

Lexi: "Talisman, this is Edge. I got your back."

Windhover: "This is Commander Windhover of the 15th Squadron. The enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert."

Chopper: "Garuda 1, there's too many of them. Use your SP weapon."

Ace: "Garuda 1, Fox Two!"

Ace: "Bomber down!"

Acme Fleet: "All ships to terminate enemy forces over Lake Foray. Get those anti-air guns ready for battle!"

Ace: "I have a lock."

Ace: "I missed."

Acme Ground Unit: "Focus all anti-aircraft fire on those bombers. Don't let 'em get any closer."

Ace: "Firing!"

Ace: "Got him!"

Acmetropolis FM DJ: "We interrupt this program for an emergency news report. Acmetropolis is currently under attack by unidentified aircraft…The damage apparently extends throughout the entire capital."

Chopper: "Please be safe…"

Duck: "I like to know who these jerks are."

Trixie: "I can't make out the insignia."

AWACS GhostEye: "We've got an ID on the invaders. We're engaged with the Estovakian military."

Windhover: "The Estovakians?!"

Avalanche: "Their economy's been in shambles for years. Looks like they finally snapped."

Tech: "They recently ended a civil war!"

Ace: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Policeman: "People are panicking in the east sector of Route 7. I need back up. I repeat, I need backup."

Acme Tank Battalion: "Enemy tanks have made it to the ground and they're coming at us. Prepare to engage."

Lexi: "Edge, Fox Two!"

Ace: "Talisman, Fox Two!"

Rev: "Good kill!"

Avalanche: "Looks like the Stovies are runnin' out of steam. Had enough, boys?"

Slam: "…Fox Two!…."

AWACS GhostEye: "The Estovakian threat level has been reduced. You should be able to hold out against them."

Duck: "Garuda 1, we've almost got 'em. Let's do this one plane at a time."

Tech: "Garuda 7, Fox Two."

Windhover: "So those jerks think they can barge into someone's house without even calling first?!"

Ace: "Unbelievable. I say we teach 'em a few matters before we kick 'em out."

Trixie: "Lynx, Fox Two!"

Ace: "Fox Three!"

Acme Ground Unit: "The bridge! The bridge is down!"

Acme Ground Unit: "Calm down and give me a SITREP. Which bridge are we talking about?"

Lexi: "Nice kill, Talisman."

Acme Ground Unit: "Our runway's been bombed to hell! It's totally useless now!"

Duck: "Darn it!"

Acmetropolis FM DJ: "An intense ground war is taking place in the west district. We strongly urge all citizens of Acmetropolis to stay indoors at this time."

Acme Tank Battalion: "Grobda Tank Company, advance. Keep those airborne tanks from moving in."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, watch your necks out there. Stick with close range targets, and run them down."

Ace: "Radar lock!"

Ace: "Enemy tank destroyed."

Rev: "Speed, Fox Two!"

Duck: "Garuda 4, Fox Two!"

Acme Tank Battalion: "They act like they own the sky."

Duck: "They're all despicable!"

Estovakian Squadron: "How'd he shake me off?!"

Ace: "What's up doc?"

Ace: "Bandit down."

Acme Ground Unit: "Steve! I'm outta ammo. I need more now!"

Ace: "Target destroyed."

Acme Squadron: "I tagged one!"

Chopper: "Careful, now. The enemy has you on radar."

Acme Fleet: "Shoot them down so they can never do this again. We can't let any of the enemy survive."

Ace: "Firing!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Armored vehicle has been destroyed."

AWACS GhostEye: "We have radar lock on."

Ace: "All airborne tanks have been destroyed. GhostEye, how are things on the ground?"

AWACS GhostEye: "We've managed to stave them off so far. But we've got to stay on constant alert."

Ace: "Roger that."

Trixie: "Talisman shot one down!"

Lexi: "Missile! I'll break and evade!"

Acme Squadron: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Duck: "Careful now. You have a bandit on your six."

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Acme Fleet: "Roger, commencing attack."

Acme Squadron: "This one's going down."

Ace: "Missile, evading!"

Chopper: "Shamrock, Fox Two!"

Policeman: "No, back the other way! The bridge has collapsed!"

Ace: "I dodged it."

Estovakian Squadron: "He evaded the missile. Circling around."

Tech: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Policeman: "I somehow managed to evacuate everyone. I just hope they don't drop a bomb on us."

Ace: "Firing!"

Ace: "Bull's eye!"

Estovakian Squadron: "I've been strafed. Who the heck did that?!"

AWACS GhostEye: "We have radar lock on."

Ace: "I bagged one!"

Ace: "Firing!"

Ace: "Splash one!"

Estovakian Squadron: "I'll get a lock any second."

Ace: "Garuda 1, Fox Two!"

Estovakian Squadron: "The enemy fired a missile."

Ace: "I'll evade it somehow."

Estovakian Squadron: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Ace: "You're mine!"

Acme Squadron: "A miss?"

Trixie: "Garuda 5, Fox Two."

Estovakian Squadron: "I'm not gonna make it! Oil pressure 0!"

Slam: "Fox Two!"

Lexi: "This is Edge. Enemy plane shot down!"

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Acme Squadron: "Roger. I'm heading over to provide backup."

AWACS GhostEye: "Missile was evaded."

Rev: "Talisman shot one down!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda 1, Fox Two."

AWACS GhostEye: "Missile strike confirmed."

Acme Squadron: "Shot down!"

Duck: "Lynx, there's a bandit on your six. I'll cover you!"

Trixie: "Get him off me!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy downed."

Acme Ground Unit: "Glad to see the city wasn't completely destroyed. The Air Force really saved our hides."

Ace: "This is Talisman. Enemy plane shot down."

Ace: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Estovakian Squadron: "Enemy missile inbound! Jink!"

Rev: "Garuda 1 shot down the enemy!"

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Acme Squadron: "Roger. I'm heading over to engage the enemy."

Ace: "You're mine!"

Acmetropolis FM DJ: "That's what I like to hear! Our Air Force, along with the Loonatics, is holding down the enemy. Keep it up."

AWACS GhostEye: "The Estovakian threat level is even lower now. Drive them out of Acmetropolis."

Ace: "Roger."

Aigaion Crewman: "Aigaion to Strigon Team. We are prepared to launch."

Voychek: "Strigon Leader to Aigaion. We will commence mission operations once your delivery is complete."

Aigaion Crewman: "Attention all aircraft. We are ready for Nimbus launch. Begin the countdown."

Aigaion Crewman: "Booster ignition complete. Launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fire!"

Voychek: "Engage the enemy at will following Nimbus impact. Finish them off."

AWACS GhostEye: "What's this…Missiles?!"

Ace: "Whoa!"

Acme Squadron: "Number 3. Your radio's down. Number 3, where are you?!"

Avalanche: "Multiple cruise missiles just detonated midair! Half our planes have been wiped off the radar!"

Chopper: "What the heck was that? Where are they coming from?"

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy cruise missile incoming."

Windhover: "These are no ordinary cruise missiles. Evade like crazy if you want out of this alive!"

Chopper: "Darn it! What about our city? What about Acmetropolis?"

Acme Squadron: "Hey, I'm on your side! Isn't your IFF working?!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Warning! Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar. You don't wanna know how many."

Toscha: "This is Strigon 12. Target acquired. Moving to engage."

Voychek: "Calling all Strigon planes. Acmetropolis shall be ours for the taking."

Strigon 2: "Roger."

Lexi: "Edge, Fox Two!"

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Acmetropolis FM DJ: "A large scale explosion has apparently occurred in midair. No further details as yet. I repeat…"

Acme Squadron: "Which direction are the missiles coming from! Right or left?"

AWACS GhostEye: "This is GhostEye to all planes. Air defense command has ordered an evacuation. You've been ordered to give up Acmetropolis. Break away from this airspace and head west."

Windhover: "Are you out of your mind? We can't comply with that order."

AWACS GhostEye: "We are militarily at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the order and head west."

Avalanche: "This is Avalanche. We're not going anywhere."

AWACS GhostEye: "Listen! It's only temporary. The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all remaining forces from each area, then regroup for a counterattack. We can't afford to lose you. Follow the order."

Chopper: "This is Garuda 2 to Garuda Team. We really should get out of here."

Ace: "Garuda 1, Fox Two!"

Toscha: "Strigon leader is hit. Are you all right, Sir?!"

Ace: "Fox Three!"

Estovakian Squadron: "I lost a wingman."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team. Break away from this airspace and head west."

Ace: "Garuda Team, retreat!"

Tech: "This is Shield. I'm putting the HQ in a lockdown until we get back. The Estovakians won't be able to get inside."

Ace: "Roger that, Shield."

Acme Ground Unit: "Pull out? You mean we're going to abandon the city?"

Trixie: "Back off."

Acme Ground Unit: "Acmetropolis has fallen."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, you're about to exit the combat zone. Maintain your course west to leave the airspace."

Voychek: "Acmetropolis is now under our control. All planes return to base. Strigon 2. I'm leaving you in charge."

Strigon 2: "Roger Lt. Colonel Voychek. I'll take command from here. I hope you make it, Sir."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, you've made it out of the combat zone. Head for the rendezvous point."

Chopper: "I promise we'll be back for you. Just a little longer. I promise."


	5. Chapter 1B: Invasion of Acmetropolis

Chapter 1B: Invasion of Acmetropolis.

The Loonatics, or Garuda Team, arrived to North Point at the Hawaiian Islands after Acmetropolis has been invaded by the Estovakians and they had to give the capital of the planet up. They waited for the commander to debrief them. While waiting, some pilots approached them. One of them was a man in his early thirties. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and stood six feet tall. His name is Daniel Pollini, or known as 'Windhover'. Two of the pilots are rabbits, one male and one female. The female had yellow fur with white-colored fur cheeks, blue eyes and long blonde hair. The male had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks, blue eyes, and blonde hair. They're Miranda and Kevin Hare. They're siblings and members of Daniel's squadron and Miranda's callsign is 'Lanner' and Kevin's callsign is 'Saker'. Another pilot is a man with brown hair, brown eyes. His name is Freddie Durand, callsign 'Avalanche'. Another pilot, also a man, had brown hair and blue eyes His name is William Durant, callsign "Blizzard'. The last pilot is a dog, a terrier with black eyes, black fur and a red collar. His name is Buddy Dawg, callsign 'Serac'. Buddy and William are members of Freddie's squadron.

"Loonatics, glad that you can help us out." Daniel said.

"Well, that's what we do, and the fact that Chopper is a Colonel of the Air Force." Ace said.

"Glad to have you back, Colonel." Freddie said.

"Thanks. So glad to be back." Chopper said.

"Looks like we'll be flying together in various missions, huh?" Miranda said.

"This is great! The Loonatics flying with us. It's an honor to fly with you. Let you all know, I'm a huge fan." Kevin said.

"Thanks." Ace said.

"That was pretty good flying you did out there." Buddy said.

"Yeah, you guys fought like aces out there." William said.

"Well, Chopper's already an ace and we're just starting out." Lexi said.

"Well, actually guys, you all did pretty good out there. You guys keep flying like that and you'll be like me in no time." Chopper said.

"If we don't get shot down." Trixie said.

Everyone then stood up as Donaldson, who managed to evacuate, and another person walked in the room.

"Seats, at ease. All right, let's get debriefed on the situation." Donaldson said. "Our military has escaped destruction because of your valiant efforts on the battlefield. But our capital Acmetropolis has been temporarily occupied by Estovakian forces, and our central government has been usurped by them as well. The nation of Estovakia has declared war with the planet as it simultaneously launched a surprise attack on Acmetropolis, in the North American Continent. In response, the Planetary Republic of Acmetropolis' political council unanimously adopted a resolution of open war against the Federal Republic of Estovakia. Our forces remaining on the American sector of the North American continent are still fighting in desperation to protect our planet. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, the Planetary Republic of Acmetropolis' armed forces must immediately regroup and counterattack against the Federal Republic of Estovakia. The beautiful city-planet of Acmetropolis belongs to us, and only us-the citizens of Acmetropolis." Donaldson said. "By the way, this is James Palmer, known as AWACS GhostEye. He'll be your AWACS for now on."

James is a man who has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Everyone will remain on standby till further notice." James said.

Afterwards, in 3 months, Estovakian forces occupied the American sector of Acmetropolis. Other sectors in the rest of the planet was spared. Acme forces withdraw from the North American Continent and head to North Point. The Estovakians, known as 'Stovies', knows that the sector they invaded was once a superpower nation called the United States of America, so they strengthen their defenses to fight in this long war, now called the Acme-American Continental War.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 2: Realization

Chapter 2: Realization.

Fire and smoke rises from the city before Melissa's eyes. The Acme Bridge is gone.

"…Oh no….no…Matilda!" Melissa cried hysterically.

Melissa vaguely hear a scream of terror that sound much like her own voice from afar. She feels as though the Leader's gentle smile is moving, moving farther away from her.

Melissa then remember that every now and then, she'd tells her daughter the story of the night 764 years ago, a night when the sky was radiant with shooting stars. That night, her ancestors made countless wishes together. 7 centuries ago on July 3rd, 2009, an asteroid called Ulysses came into Earth's orbit and disintegrated into millions of pieces, which poured down on the land below. As her ancestors watched the shooting stars that night, fragments from the asteroid rained down on the northern European nation, Estovakia, damaging a great deal of their infrastructure and devastating their economy. Soon after, the news reported that their nation had fallen into a civil war- one that would last for 7 centuries. Eventually, the internal strife was brought to an end when 'The Generals' came into power, in the midst of hardship, the citizens of Estovakia were convinced that the only way they could recover as a nation was to rely on a military government led by these 'Generals'. Before long, they went so far as to invade their own planet, at the American sector of their neighbor, the Planetary Republic of Acmetropolis. The Acmetropolis military of the occupied sector was forced to retreat to the Hawaiian Islands far to the west. For Melissa, she thinks about her husband, a fighter pilot, and that how he also hasn't come home since.

Anyway, Melissa was on a bus for days to reach a refuge camp until the bus broke down, so she walk on. While walking, she's unable to think. All she can do is follow the others. Ever since she and the others came to the twisted remains of Matilda's school bus, her soul has left her. She is empty. While she's walking, Melissa notice some Acme tanks are parked at the approach to the bridge.

"Move! Move! Let's pickup the pace people!" the sergeant that was standing on the top of the tank said. "There's a train still runnin' on the other side of the river! She goes all the way out to the edge of the sector line! We've gotta blast this bridge before the enemy gets a hold of it! So move it or lose it, people!"

Once Melissa passes the tank, she sees the wreakage of a jet that was shot down. On what's left of the nose…she can make out some writing…'Melissa'. It's her name. What a cruel twist of fate for her to see this. Her pilot husband, who had left for work that day with the same loving look on his face as always…He had painted her name on his angel. Melissa then go into the crowd on the train, and endure two weeks of depression before finally ending up at a refugee camp at the Canadian sector. Melissa don't know any of the names on the mission list. Her compatriots, who have now become refugees, gather around a single radio to listen to the broadcast. Even though the station is broadcasting out of Acmetropolis, occupying forces have taken complete control of the airwaves. The Estovakians must have completely overtaken the capital, Acmetropolis. Melissa sits at the steps and covers her face while listening to the broadcast.

"…And although newer parts of the city have suffered considerable damage, the Arch and Acmetropolis University have escaped relatively unscathed…." the Estovakian broadcaster said.

However, the announcer went on to say that the university was robbed of countless antiquities that once were elaborately displayed in one building stripped bare.

"As the Estovakian military, it is our sworn duty to govern this crumbling sector of this planet, and get it back to its feet, starting right here in Acmetropolis. I've found a group of street children in front of the Loonatics' HQ here where the area has literally been reduced to a slum. Step on up here little girl. What do you have to say about all this?" the Estovakian broadcaster asked.

"Go dance with the angels, mister!" a familiar voice was heard.

Melissa's ears were not deceiving her. That voice belonged to her daughter, Matilda.

That's the end of this chapter. You will be hearing a lot 'Dance with the angels' in this story. Please review.


	7. Chapter 3: Grounded Hawk

Sorry for the long wait. I was working on getting two stories, LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR and LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS, completed. Anyway, here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Grounded Hawk.

A train makes a stop at the train station in Acmetropolis. A man in Estovakian Air Force attire walks out with a luggage bag, briefcase, and cane. He is a man in his early forties, had black hair, and brown eyes. He is Lieutentant Colonel Voychek of the Estovakian Air Force and he arrived on a train to Acmetropolis. He is the former flight lead of the 9th Tactical Fighter Squadron, better known as Strigon Team. Because of his detriment, he sustained a leg injury in the early stages of the war, relegating him to ground duty. He now works as in intelligence officer for the Air Force. He looks up at the ceiling, which has collapsed in the station. From there, the city appears resigned to its fate beneath the Estovakian flag.

'What a pitiful site.' He thought.

But he thought how there are least one crater to mar the land-they are lucky in that sense.

Voychek then takes a seat at a table, unaware of his surroundings. Someone then snuck up behind him and stole his luggage. Voychek looked and saw a kid running with his luggage.

"Go dance with the angels!" the kid said before a Estovakian guard chased after him.

'There goes my spare clothing.' Voychek thought.

Voychek bends to pick up his cane, but realized another kid tries to take the briefcase. Both struggle. Voychek had the advantage due to the fact that he was handcuffed to the case, causing the kid to run away.

'They will not be so lucky with these documents.' Voychek thought.

Voychek thought on what a miserable city this must be with their children in such a state. Hours later, Voychek went to the particular building in Acmetropolis University. As he walks inside, he sees that the fine works of art once displayed in this building were completely gone before the occupation forces arrived. Even the statue of 'The Leader', the collective heart and soul of the planet's people, have disappeared without a trace. Voychek must relay this unfortunate information back to 'The Generals' in his country. They were quite fond of those antiquities.

That's the end of this chapter. That's another point of view from a Estovakian officer. Anyway, please review.


	8. Chapter 4A: North Point Aerial Defense

Here's chapter 4 everybody.

Chapter 4A: North Point Aerial Defense.

It's November 24th, 2773. It's been 3 months since the war began. The Acmetropolis military in the American sector was forced to retreat to North Point in the Hawaiian Islands, thus the Estovakian forces occupying part of the continent and start the Acme-American Continental War. The Estovakian forces also took control part of the islands, thus putting the Acme forces on the brink of destruction. Anyway, the Loonatics, aka Garuda Team, were sitting in the briefing room, along with Daniel, Miranda, Kevin, Freddie, William, Buddy, and other Acme pilots, waiting for Donaldson to arrived.

"Room attention!" Chopper ordered as Donaldson entered the room.

Everyone stand at attention and stood there until Donaldson gave orders to seat down and at ease.

"All right, here is the current sitrep and your orders for deployment effective immediately." Donaldson said as the projector lid up, displaying on the screen the logo of MacMillan Heavy Industries, BCS.. Battle Control System before it shows a strategic map. "A large-scale formation of Estovakian bombers is heading towards North Point-a city here on the Hawaiian Islands. The enemy's plotting to storm Campagna airport, where our military is stationed, to stamp us out and put an end to this thing. Enemy bombers are approaching North Point from the east. Our advance team estimates they'll be above the city in about 15 minutes. Air units are to cooperate with our radar facilities and resume operations. An enemy takeover of North Point would mean the ultimate destruction of our planet Acmetropolis-and of our Acme people. Intercept them at once!" Donaldson explained.

Everyone then head to a room to put on their mechanical flight suits. For Garuda Team, their suits are like their uniforms, black with the triangle and the color they have on their uniform. The sleeves had the Acme flag and the Garuda Squadron patch. Ace, Chopper, Lexi, Duck, Trixie, Slam, Tech and Rev got onto a platform and let machines put the suits on for them. Once the suits are on, they head for their F-15Es. Before strapping in, Tech told them that he modified the aircraft with special equipment in which they can use their powers. Afterwards, they got on their aircraft and in their cockpits, which has the earliest version of the Connection For Flight Interface, or COFFIN, system. They then taxi to the runway to takeoff.


	9. Mission 2: North Point Aerial Defense

Mission 2: North Point Aerial Defense.

[North Point, Acmetropolis. 0911 hours. November 24, 2773.]

Acme Base Controller: "Garuda 1, you are cleared for takeoff."

AWACS GhostEye: "Those bombers have passed through the mountains and are still on course for North Point."

Chopper: "They're here…"

AWACS GhostEye: "Head back to base if you need supplies. You can land there at any time."

Ace: "Garuda, roger that."

Ace: "I'm airborne."

Acme Base Controller: "Takeoff complete. Good luck up there."

Ace: "Disperse, Garuda. Weapons hot."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, a formation of enemy bombers is on its way to North Point. Take them out."

Hawaii Command: "Fight a good fight, troops. You're our only hope."

AWACS GhostEye: "This territory is all we've got left. Garuda Team, it's in your hands. We've got to intercept those bombers. Stay within range of the radar facility. That should give you the upper hand in battle."

Ace: "Talisman, engaging."

Chopper: "Shamrock, engaging."

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Duck: "Fowl, engaging."

Trixie: "Lynx, engaging."

Slam: "Twister…engaging."

Tech: "Shield, engaging."

Rev: "Speed, engaging."

Avalanche: "Garuda Team, have you located the enemy bombers?" 

Ace: "We have them on radar, Avalanche."

Windhover: "Look at all that smoke!"

Chopper: "They're under attack on the frontline. Our air defense network won't last much longer."

Ace: "Talisman, Fox Three."

Ace: "Bingo!"

Ace: "Locked on."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda 1, Fox Two."

Trixie: "Very impressive, Talisman!"

Avalanche: "I'm within the radar facility's ESM range. Ready to receive data."

Acme Squadron: "Darn, he evaded my missile!"

Lexi: "If enemy missiles are inbound, check your radar. The missiles should be displayed on the search screen."

Duck: "Roger that."

Ace: "Firing!"

Duck: "Talisman splashed one!"

Tech: "Guys, don't forget you can use your powers."

Ace: "Copy that, Shield."

Estovakian Broadcaster: "North Point soldiers of Acmetropolis. Resistance is futile. Throw down your weapons and surrender."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy bombers are approaching the city! Get on the scene immediately!"

AWACS GhostEye: "More enemy bombers detected on radar. It looks like another formation."

Estovakian Squadron: "All planes, head back to base once you're out of bombs. Initiate bombing sequence."

Estovakian Broadcaster: "Acme continental forces have succumbed to the might of our armies, and wisely admitted defeated."

Lanner: "This is…the enemy's propaganda broadcast."

Saker: "Telling lies, huh, Stovies?"

Ace: "Fox Three."

Ace: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS GhostEye: "More planes are showing up on radar. It's another bomber formation. Intercept!"

Estovakian Broadcaster: "Our merciful government in their benevolence has taken it upon themselves to restore order tom your former capital Acmetropolis, and yet you seem intent on wasting away your final days playing futile war games."

Duck: "Darn it, what a bunch of lies!"

Windhover: "How about that, Stovies! Don't be thinking you can get through here!"

AWACS GhostEye: "We have radar lock on."

Chopper: "2nd enemy bomber is down."

Ace: "I have you now!"

Rev: "Yahoo! Good going!"

AWACS GhostEye: "More enemy bombers incoming. There's quite a few this time."

Ace: "I'm on his tail!"

Avalanche: "Leave this to me! I'll smoke the rest of 'em!"

Ace: "Got him!" 

Ace: "Fox Two, Fox Two."

Ace: "Firing laser."

Acme Squadron: "You gonna let them strike the city again? We must protect Hawaii."

Chopper: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Ace: "He's down!"

Trixie: "Lynx, Fox Two!"

Trixie: "Target hit!"

Lexi: "Edge, firing Brain Blast."

Ace: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Watch out for that missile, Garuda 1."

Ace: "Firing laser."

AWACS GhostEye: "Fire, fire."

Ace: "Garuda 1, Fox Two."

Ace: "Goodnight."

Estovakian Squadron: "Still good to go. Where's the enemy?"

Ace: "What's up doc?"

Ace: "Bandit destroyed."

Duck: "Missile! Quacking!"

Chopper: "Careful now. The enemy has you on radar."

Lexi: "Edge, Fox Two!"

Lexi: "Bandit down! All right, next!"

Ace: "Fox Two!"

Ace: "Target destroyed!"

AWACS GhostEye: "4th enemy bomber confirmed down. Keep up the good work."

Ace: "I'll evade this one."

AWACS GhostEye: "Missile evaded."

Ace: "Radar lock."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy downed."

Blizzard: "5th enemy bomber is on its way down. At this rate we'll get 'em all."

Estovakian Squadron: "How many do we have left? Stay in formation!"

Slam." Fox Two."

AWACS GhostEye: "Bombers are still incoming. Stay sharp."

Lexi: "How long this is going to keep up?!"

Ace: "Until we shoot down all enemy bombers. Just keep attacking them."

Tech: "Talisman, I shot down an enemy plane!"

Ace: "Good job."

Acme Squadron: "Fox Two."

Estovakian Squadron: "Enemy aircraft launched a missile."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda 1, ESM is active."

Ace: "Fox Three, Fox Three!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Missile struck target."

Ace: "6th bomber is going down."

AWACS GhostEye: "Take out those bombers first and foremost. Don't worry about the escorts."

Tech: "Target destruction confirmed."

AWACS GhostEye: "Bomber number 8 confirmed down."

Duck: "9th bomber down!"

Rev: "Speed, Fox Two!"

Ace: "I have a lock."

AWACS GhostEye: "In gun range."

Acme Ground Unit: "Elliot, this is Pharrel in sector R-6. Bring more supplies!"

Ace: "You're mine!"

Trixie: "Garuda 1 destroyed the target."

Avalanche: "All enemy bombers have been eliminated. We somehow plugged every last one of 'em."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy bomber formation is confirmed down. I have to say you handled things well."

Ace: "Cover, Garuda. Weapons safe."

Avalanche: "Heapin' all that praise on us has got me a little too red in the face to go back home."

AWACS GhostEye: "Roger that, Avalanche. I'll just report you as gunned down and missing in action."

Chopper: "That's pretty harsh, GhostEye."

Windhover: "All planes, it's time to get on home now. Try and make it back for supper."


	10. Chapter 4B: North Point Aerial Defense

Chapter 4B: North Point Aerial Defense.

The Garuda Team and the other Acme pilots arrived back to the base and heads to the briefing room so that Commander Donaldson can debrief them.

"The enemy bombers have been intercepted. Enemy aircraft around the Hawaiian perimeter have been significantly weakened. Our forces have taken advantage of this opportunity to arrange a swift counterattack. We expect the best from you." Donaldson said.

"Sir, although you expect the best from us, our victory will be meaningless should we fail the next mission." Chopper said.

"You're right, Colonel. You all could be shot down someday. Anyway, take the rest of the day off. You earn it."

"Hey, Loonatics, that was amazing combat flying." Daniel said.

"Yeah, good job on taking care of those bombers." William said.

"You guys, don't count me in. I'm already an ace." Chopper said.

"The Colonel's right." Buddy said.

"And yeah, you guys did pretty good flying today, especially you Ace." Chopper said. "Keep flying like that and you all will be just like me."

"Just beginners luck." Ace said.

"And Tech, nice job on the modifications."

"My pleasure. We gotta show the Stovies who they're messing with." Tech said.

"Yeah, well, at least I can evade missiles easily and surprise the enemy, just like I did to that enemy pilot who was chasing after Trixie." Duck said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for saving me, Duck." Trixie said.

"We might want to be careful using the powers because we could accidentally shot down one of our allies." Chopper said.

"All right gang, let's go rest." Ace said.

After that day, Estovakian forces around Hawaii has significantly weakened, so the Acme Joint Chiefs of Staff prepare plans to launch a counterattack.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 5: Bridge of Despair

Here's chapter 5 everybody.

Chapter 5: Bridge of Despair.

Melissa is alone, walking along side the road back to the capital for a reason. Her daughter, Matilda, is alive somewhere in Acmetropolis. It took Melissa days to get deep in the mainland. Days of walking. Melissa realized the terrain around her, so she knows the road is going to end somewhere up ahead. But she was wrong for there was no need to think about how to cross the river. There was a bridge, the same bridge where the remains of her husband's jet lies nearby.

'Didn't that soldier on the tank say they were going to destroy this bridge before the enemy came?' Melissa thought.

But a destroyed tank up ahead answered her question. Melissa then starts to feel as if things never go as they are said to. She then went down on her knees, but not before a car comes behind her and the horn honks at her.

That's the end of this chapter. We'll catch up with Melissa later. Please review.


	12. Chapter 6A: Sipli Field

Here's chapter 6 everybody.

Chapter 6A: Sipli Field.

It's November 27th, 2773, and it's been 3 days since the Garuda Team stop the Estovakians from bombing North Point. For the past 3 days, the Acme Joint Chiefs of Staff has been preparing plans for a counterattack. Anyways…Chopper and Trixie are having a conversation.

"What you got there, Chopper?" Trixie asked.

"I found some squadron patch in some old bunker." Chopper said handing the patch to her.

"Mobius 118." Trixie said reading the squadron name.

"I never heard of it." Chopper said.

Their conversation was interrupted when Duck quack himself to them.

"Hey guys, Ace said we're wanted in the briefing room." Duck said.

"All right, we'll be there." Chopper said before Duck quack himself to the briefing room.

"Look, Chopper, when we get back, we'll ask Tech to find any sources to this patch that you found." Trixie said.

"All right, sounds like a plan."

Chopper and Trixie walks to the briefing room where the others are sitting waiting for him.

"Hey, Chopper, what you got there?" Ace asked noticing the patch in Chopper's hand.

"A patch I found in some old bunker." Chopper replied handing the patch to him.

"Mobius 118." Ace said reading the squadron name. "Humph, is this supposed to be some Air Force squadron or something?"

"Don't know. I never heard of it. Hey Tech, you think you can do some research when we get back?" Chopper asked.

"Sure, besides, it's odd that you never heard of a squadron." Tech replied.

Everyone then stood at attention when Donaldson finally arrived. After giving orders, Donaldson starts the briefing.

"You've been ordered to start the mission now. The interception op was a success, enemy air units around Hawaii have been weakened and the Planetary Republic of Acmetropolis military has taken full advantage of this prime opportunity to initiate a counterattack operation with all forces participating. Enemy forces have established a wide-scale defensive line around Sipli Field, consisting largely of tank battalions. Our ground forces are set up to cross the river and penetrate it, and eventually regain control of Hawaii. Garuda Team, we need you to support our advancing ground units, and eliminate all enemy forces. Multiple units will be simultaneously carrying out various missions on the ground. Pay attention to the airspace above each operation area, and provide support as needed. This must be the first time you've ever participated in a mission of this scale. The battle simulator is a good way to get some practical experience under your belt. Godspeed." Donaldson said.

"Sir, do you know the names of those ground units?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. The Warlock, Quox, and Steel Gunners battalions." Donaldson said.

"Hey Chopper, aren't Bobby, Anthony, and Gary are the leaders of those battalions?" Lexi asked in concern.

"Oh geez. Yeah." Chopper said. "They're friends of mine."

"All right, Chopper, let's go help your friends." Ace said.

Everyone heads for their aircraft and takes off for Sipli Field.


	13. Mission 3: Sipli Field

Mission 3: Sipli Field.

[Sipli Field, Acmetropolis. 0600 hours. November 27, 2773.]

Ace: "Disperse, Garuda. Weapons hot."

AWACS GhostEye: "GhostEye to all forces. We're about to engage enemy units on the other side of the river from multiple angles."

Warlock Separate Battalion Leader: "This is Warlock Battalion. We'll be keeping the central unit occupied."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "Quox Battalion here. We're setup to hit all enemy units on the eastside."

Steel Gunners Leader: "Steel Gunners here. We've got the westside covered."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, provide cover for our troops on the ground and eliminate all Estovakian ground forces. Choose any area you want to cover. Cross the return line if you need supplies. It's at the south end of the airspace."

Ace: "Garuda team, roger that."

Chopper: "They've got way more guys than us. Great confidence booster, huh? Let's get on it, Garuda 1."

Chopper: "Bobby, Anthony, Gary. It's me, Chopper. I'll cover you. That's right. The Loonatics are here. Our squadron is Garuda."

Avalanche: "Did you know that 90% of our operational forces are out on the battlefield?"

Windhover: "I love it. It's a bet of a lifetime."

Ace: "Talisman, engaging."

Chopper: "Shamrock, engaging."

Lexi: "Edge, engaging."

Duck: "Fowl, engaging."

Trixie: "Lynx, engaging."

Slam: "Twister…engaging."

Tech: "Shield, engaging."

Rev: "Speed, engaging."

AWACS GhostEye: "Use the Operation ID device when the battle gets too heavy. Your radar display can be toggled for each operation."

Ace: "Roger that, GhostEye."

Ace: "Enemy armoured vehicle destroyed."

Steel Gunners Leader: "Steel Gunners here. Moving to engage the enemy across the river. Requesting support."

Ace: "Firing!"

Yellow Jacket: "This is Yellow Jacket, the chopper unit. We've confirmed self-propelled artillery across the river."

Bird Eater: "Bird Eater to Yellow Jacket. They've got too many anti-aircraft guns. We can't get in close enough."

Ace: "Branden?!"

Yellow Jacket: "Ace, is that you, bro?!"

Ace: "Oh geez, Sheild, Speed, cover the chopper unit. That's my older brother's unit!"

Tech: "We'll protect them."

Rev: "Don't worry, Talisman."

AWACS GhostEye: "Lock on."

Ace: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed."

Estovakian Ground Unit: "Don't let up! We must keep them back at all costs!"

Steel Gunners Leader: "We don't have much time. All tanks, make quick work of these guys."

Ace: "Armoured vehicle destroyed."

Steel Gunners: "Enemy forces are down to 50%! Keep it up!"

Yellow Jacket: "Fighter pilots, do you read me? Those were some fancy moves. Now take out the rest like that."

Ace: "Sure thing, bro."

Ace: "Talisman, Fox Two."

Steel Gunners: "The enemy siege has collapsed. Captain, now's our chance!"

Steel Gunners Leader: "All tanks, focus your fire dead ahead. We're gonna take that gun site!"

Lexi: "Talisman, I shot down an enemy plane!"

Ace: "Good job."

AWACS GhostEye: "Don't let enemy forces reach Warlock Battalion. Take them out before they cross the bridge."

Duck: "This is Fowl. I'll take care of it."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda 1, ESM is active."

Ace: "Fox Two!"

Steel Gunners Leader: "We've taken control of the gun site. Thanks for the air support."

Steel Gunners: "Those guys are reliable."

Steel Gunners Leader: "Steel Gunners here. Moving to attack main enemy forces from the west."

AWACS GhostEye: "Roger that. Garuda Team, move on to a different unit."

Ace: "Roger that."

Ace: "Garuda 1, Fox Three."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "This is Quox. Advancing to engage enemy across the river. Do me a favor and take care of any little guys tryin' to get in our way."

Quox Armoured Battalion: "We can provide ground assistance once you're in range for ESM."

Rev: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Ace: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS GhostEye: "GhostEye to Garuda Team, listen up. Aircraft that have already completed their operation objective are being sent your way. Call them in when you need backup."

Ace: "Roger that, GhostEye."

Ace: "Fox Three!"

Ace: "Target destroyed."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "All pests are down. Get moving!"

Quox Armoured Battalion: "You make our lives easy, Air Force."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "This is Quox. Preparing to engage central enemy from the east."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy forces have been dealt a heavy blow. All planes, move into action against any forces still remaining."

Chopper: "They're not going anywhere. I won't let them get away."

Slam: "Fox Two."

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Avalanche: "I've entered combat airspace. Commencing requested support."

Ace: "Fox Three!"

Ace: "Splash one!"

Chopper: "Talisman, don't go thinking we can win this war all by ourselves. If the enemy becomes more than you can handle, don't be afraid to request allied support."

Duck: "Fowl, Fox Two!"

Duck: "I bagged one!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda 1, ESM is active."

Acme Squadron: "Missile went off target."

Tech: "Garuda 7, launch missile."

Trixie: "Lynx, Fox Two."

Estovakian Ground Unit: "Watch out for enemy fire."

Ace: "Firing!"

Tech: "Nice kill, Talisman."

Chopper: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Estovakian Ground Unit: "Don't get over zealous. Our tanks can deal with the ground. Anti-aircraft gunner! Keep those fighters out of range!"

Saker: "The enemy's trying to weasel its way out. Ain't gonna happen on my watch."

Ace: "Firing laser!"

Ace: "Armoured vehicle has been destroyed."

AWACS GhostEye: "Just cross over the safety line and head back to base if you need supplies."

Tech: "All right! One down!"

Trixie: "Lynx, firing lighting."

AWACS GhostEye: "Half of the remaining enemy forces are down."

Chopper: "We're halfway there."

Trixie: "This is Lynx. I bagged a bandit."

Ace: "I have you now."

Estovakian Squadron: "Enemy plane fired a missile."

Estovakian Ground Unit: "Stop firing! Retreat!"

Ace: "I missed."

Ace: "You're not getting away."

Chopper: "Almost in effective range."

Estovakian Squadron: "I'm right behind him."

Ace: "Got him!"

Duck: "Garuda 1 shot one down!"

Ace: "Missile, evading!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Missile was evaded."

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Steel Gunners Leader: "Roger, heading over to attack."

Ace: "Locked on."

Rev: "Talisman shot down the enemy."

Avalanche: "There aren't many Stovies left out here. All planes, we're almost done. Don't get shot."

Estovakian Ground Unit: "Please respond! Anyone! HQ! HQ!…Darn it!"

Ace: "You're mine!"

AWACS GhostEye: "This area has been cleared of enemy forces. Mission completed. Get back to base."

Ace: "Cover, Garuda. Weapon safe."

Windhover: "Looks like I won the bet."

Chopper: "That's one step closer to Acmetropolis. Garuda 1, I've got a hunch we'll be going home a lot sooner with you and the rest of us onboard. I'm counting on you, Talisman."


	14. Chapter 6B: Sipli Field

Chapter 6B: Sipli Field.

The Garuda Team and other squadrons arrived back from their combat mission on attacking the Estovakian forces at Sipli Field. After parking their planes, going through post-landing checks and getting their mechanical flight suits off, everyone heads for the briefing room to get debriefed by Donaldson.

"Thanks to your efforts we have completed this mission successfully. Acme forces were able to extend to the center of Hawaii-expanding their power in the region. Estovakian forces were driven off the front line, and have retreated to Bartolomeo Fortress-which is located in Big Island. This mission should have given them a good taste of what our forces are capable of. Soon we'll be able to drive all Estovakian forces out of Hawaii." Donaldson said.

"This also shows the Stovies what the Loonatics, aka Garuda Team, are made of." Ace said.

"You got that right." Lexi said.

"Hey guys, now that we're back, let's go do some research on that patch Chopper found earlier." Tech suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Let's go do it." Chopper said.

"I'll come with you guys. I want to know about this, too." Trixie said.

Chopper, Trixie, and Tech then heads for a computer to find some sources to the squadron patch Chopper had found.

"All right, let's see what we have here." Tech said.

Tech types in the name of the squadron on the patch. But, when results came up, the screen was blank.

"No data found?" Chopper asked.

"It can't be? This isn't right." Tech said.

Tech retype again but came the same results.

"This is weird. There should be information on a squadron." Trixie said.

"You're right." Chopper said. "Tech, what are we gonna do now since there's no information?"

"We'll have to wait until we liberate Acmetropolis. I got a machine back at the HQ that can find information." Tech said.

"All right." Chopper said.

Afterwards, everyone decides to get some rest. Meanwhile, the Acme forces begins plans to attack Bartolomeo Fortress and the landing operations on the mainland.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	15. Chapter 7: Resignation

Here's chapter 7 everybody.

Chapter 7: Resignation.

Back in Acmetropolis, a Acme POW was sitting in a room, handcuffed. He then looked up and saw Voychek entered the room and the doors close behind him.

'So this guy's up next, huh?' the POW thought. 'Hope he's happy with my name, rank, number, and birthday cause that's all he's gonna get out of me.'

The POW saw Voychek as all skin and bones-with eyes like a hawk. But the badge and the cane Voychek has, the POW thinks that old 'hawkeyes' must've broken his wings in combat. He then look at him and how he's no different. The sky the POW took for granted now seems so far away. Afterwards, the POW was taken back to his prison cell.

Voychek then turns around and look at the window. He realized that the prisoners have lost their will to fight. The Acmetropolis military administration is broken. They have nobody in power to provide the support they need. It's only a matter of time before they collapse.

That's the end of this chapter. What does Voychek think of the current war? We'll find out later in this story. Please review.


	16. Chapter 8A: Bartolomeo Fortress

Here's chapter 8 everybody.

Chapter 8A: Bartolomeo Fortress.

It's December 27th, 2773, and it's been one month since the Garuda Team where able to help the Acme forces drive the Estovakian forces out of Sipli Field and retreated to Bartolomeo Fortress at Mauna Loa. For the past month, Chopper and Trixie has been trying to find information on Mobius Squadron after Chopper found the patch in an old bunker, but they couldn't find information, although Tech told them they'll have to wait until Acmetropolis gets liberated. Anyway, Ace was meditating, Lexi was dancing to her music, Duck posing in front of a mirror, Rev playing ping-pong by himself while Slam watches him, Tech working on a new invention, and Chopper and Trixie were practicing their martial art skills. Miranda then came by the doorway.

"Hey Garuda Team, we're wanted in the briefing room." Miranda said.

"All right, we're on our way." Ace said.

Duck then quack himself to the briefing room while Rev ran to the briefing room in a second. Everyone else walked. Before Ace walked out of the room, he stared at the Mobius patch.

"Humph…I'll put this in my pocket in case someone takes it." Ace said to himself.

He puts the patch in his pocket and catches up with the others to the briefing room. Everyone waited until Donaldson finally arrived and starts the briefing.

"The final remnant of Estovakian forces on this island is concentrated on Mauna Loa on Big Island in Hawaii. The enemy is mainly distributed throughout this mountainous area with Bartolomeo Fortress as it center of operations, providing a variety of high level defensive measures and offensive might. This fortress also boasts strong anti-air capabilities. Our ground unit in this mission is to split into 2 groups, to the east and west, along with an air unit mainly providing ESM, which gives us 3 units in total. Garuda Team, we need you to cover each of these units in which ever order you feel is necessary. The situation will change depending on which turn a particular battle takes. You'll need to keep close tabs on the combat situation of each unit to successfully complete this mission. Our forces on the mainland are scattered and desperate-doing all they can to protect our planet. We need you to help guarantee their success on this mission. And success on this mission is measured by how much support you can provide them with." Donaldson explained. "Dismissed."

"All right, Garuda. Let's jet." Ace said.

With that, everyone puts on their mechanical flight suits, head for their aircraft and takes off for Bartolomeo Fortress.


	17. Mission 4: Bartolomeo Fortress

Mission 4: Bartolomeo Fortress.

[Bartolomeo Fortress, Acmetropolis. 1331 hours. December 27, 2773.]

Ace: "Disperse, Garuda. Weapons hot."

AWACS GhostEye: "This is GhostEye to all planes. Initiate invasion of Bartolomeo Fortress."

Warlock Separate Battalion Leader: "This is Warlock. We've got the west route to the fortress."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "Quox Battalion here. We'll advance from the east."

Snake Pit: "This is Snake Pit-your electronic support plane. Moving to support ground forces."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, I need you to provide back-up for each battalion. Begin operation."

Ace: "Garuda Team, roger that."

AWACS GhostEye: "Use the Operation ID device when the battle gets too heavy. Your radar display can be toggled for each operation."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, backup the Warlock Battalion."

Ace: "Talisman, Fox Two."

Chopper: "Don't get overconfident. That train's got some wicked power."

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion is heading for the 1st checkpoint at a steady pace."

Ace: "Firing!"

Ace: "Armoured vehicle has been destroyed."

Rev: "Speed, Fox Two!"

Chopper: "Missile evaded."

Acme Tank Battalion: "Don't fall behind, keep the proper distance."

Ace: "Firing!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Ground target has been eliminated."

AWACS GhostEye: "Fox Two."

Ace: "Garuda 1, Fox Two."

Duck: "Enemy's got SAM locked onto you."

Estovakian Radar Facility Staff: "Initiate ESM. This will frustrate the Acmes to no end!"

Saker: "Time for some hot lead from above!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion is approaching the 1st checkpoint now."

Acme Squadron: "Bandit dead ahead. This one's mine."

Lexi: "Edge, Fox Two!"

Estovakian Squadron: "How'd he shake me off?!"

Trixie: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed."

Ace: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion has arrived at the 1st checkpoint."

Estovakian Armoured Train Unit: "Our gun port's been destroyed. Return fire with machine guns!"

Chopper: "Careful now. The enemy has you on radar."

Estovakian Armoured Train Unit: "Lt. Commander Polokov, the armored train is ruined. Enemy forces are heading this way!"

AWACS GhostEye: "The armored train is out of commission. Nice work."

Tech: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Ace: "Firing!"

Ace: "Bandit down!"

Estovakian Squadron: "I've been strafed. Who the heck did that?!"

Estovakian Ground Unit: "We can't hold out here. Tell the commandes!"

Ace: "Ground target has been eliminated."

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion is heading for the 2nd checkpoint at a steady pace."

Estovakian Squadron: "Number 3 is down!"

Rev: "I'll evade this one."

Estovakian Squadron: "Enemy electronic support aircraft sighted. Roger, proceeding as planned."

Ace: "Garuda 1, Fox Two."

Ace: "Ground target destroyed."

Acme Squadron: "Darn, he evaded my missile!"

Ace: "Firing!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy facility was destroyed."

Warlock Separate Battalion Leader: "We've made it to the objective point."

Warlock Separate Battalion: "Mission accomplished. Thanks for the air support."

Ace: "Anytime Warlock Battalion."

AWACS GhostEye: "Connecting ESM for Garuda 1."

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Chopper: "Talisman, don't be afraid to request allied support."

Ace: "Acquiring bandit."

Ace: "Talisman, Fox Three!"

Snake Pit: "This is Snake Pit-your electronic support plane. I'm approaching the mission objective point."

AWACS GhostEye: "Garuda Team, give Snake Pit some cover."

Ace: "Roger that."

Estovakian Squadron: "My right wing is full of holes. Commander, requesting permission to retreat."

AWACS GhostEye: "Quox Battalion has arrived at the 1st checkpoint."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "Enemy chopper unit confirmed. We'll need an air unit to take it out for us."

Estovakian Squadron: "Captain, I've got a fuel leak. Disengaging."

Lexi: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Lexi: "Yes! Missile hit!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Quox Battalion is heading for the 2nd checkpoint at a steady pace."

AWACS GhostEye: "Launching missile."

Ace: "Yahoo!"

Acme Squadron: "That's a kill!"

Ace: "I have you now!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Missile struck target."

Ace: "Got him!"

Acme Squadron: "Hold out until the operation is complete."

Serac: "Quox Battalion is under attack. Give them some back-up."

Trixie: "This is Lynx. I shot down a bandit."

Duck: "Missile! I'm evading!"

Chopper: "Shamrock, Fox Two!"

Estovakian Squadron: "Still good to go. Where's the enemy?"

Rev: "Garuda 1 shot one down!"

Ace: "Fox Three!"

Chopper: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Ace: "He's down!"

Snake Pit: "This airspace is relatively secure now. Couldn't have done it without you."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy elements have been shut down throughout mission airspace. Well done, Garuda Team."

Ace: "All right."

AWACS GhostEye: "All planes, move on to take the enemy fortress. Ground Unit, continue engagement."

Chopper: "Roger. Talisman, it's time to mop the floor."

AWACS GhostEye: "Two unknown enemy fighters have been detected. Two enemy fighters approaching!"

Strigon Team: "Roger. Initiating sweep."

Ace: "Flankers."

Chopper: "A reaper's emblem! Those are the aces who attacked Acmetropolis!"

Windhover: "There's only 2 of 'em. Now's our chance to take 'em out."

Duck: "Let's take care of them!"

Ace: "Talisman, engaging!"

Chopper: "Shamrock, engaging!"

Lexi: "Edge, engaging!"

Duck: "Fowl, engaging!"

Trixie: "Lynx, engaging!"

Slam: "Twister…engaging!"

Tech: "Shield, engaging!"

Rev: "Speed, engaging!"

Ace: "I have you now!"

Ace: "Missile shot trashed!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Keep an eye on your 6 o' clock."

Ace: "Bandit down!"

Strigon Team: "My right wing's been hit. I'm bailing out."

Lexi: "Edge, Fox Two!"

Slam: "Fox Two."

Ace: "I have a lock."

AWACS GhostEye: "Launching missile."

Acme Tank Battalion: "Lieben! Can you hear me?! I'm going up. This place is ours."

Trixie: "Nice kill, Talisman."

Chopper: "I have 'em!"

Estovakian Ground Unit: "Those darn Acmes. They don't know when they're beaten."

Strigon Team: "My hydro pressure…It's nothing major. Moving to engage."

Lexi: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed."

AWACS GhostEye: "Locked on."

Duck: "Watch out. They've got a lock on you from the ground."

Ace: "Missile hit."

AWACS GhostEye: "Anti-aircraft artillery destroyed."

Chopper: "Bandit at my 12. Locking on."

Trixie: "SAM confirmed destroyed."

Ace: "Firing!"

Ace: "Firing laser!"

Chopper: "Using railgun powers."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy fortress threat level has been reduced. Garuda Team, don't let your guard down."

Acme Tank Battalion: "Hang in there. Just a bit longer…"

Slam: "Fox Two!"

Rev: "Garuda 8, launching missile!"

Tech: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Lexi: "Firing Brain Blast!"

Chopper: "Garuda 2 launched missile."

Ace: "Allied attack!"

Windhover: "Windhover commencing attack support. Watch out for stray fire."

Saker: "Wilco. Initiating attack."

Trixie: "Lynx, using lighting."

AWACS GhostEye: "Our self-propelled artillery has moved into engagement."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy fortress threat level is even lower now. Maintain current level of engagement."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "Garuda Team, we're in and shape too. Let's turn this place out."

AWACS GhostEye: "Talisman has locked on."

Ace: "What's up doc?"

Ace: "Ground target was eliminated."

Acme Squadron: "Fox Two!"

Chopper: "This one's mine!"

Acme Squadron: "He evaded."

Lexi: "Bandit down! All right, next!"

Ace: "Firing!"

Ace: "Enemy facility taken out."

Ace: "Allied attack."

Windhover: "Target point reached. I have your backs, Garuda Team."

Saker: "Target I visual range. Commencing support role."

Ace: "Firing laser!"

AWACS GhostEye: "The enemy fortress has just about had it. Our ground unit almost has it under control."

Ace: "Fox Three!"

Strigon Team: "I'm hit. My gauge is broken. Commencing into emergency pull out! I can't move!"

Ace: "Fox Two!"

AWACS GhostEye: "The Bartolomeo Fortress is under control. Nice work, Garuda Team."

Ace: "Cover, Garuda. Weapons safe."

Saker: "Garuda Team, you guys work too hard. You're stealin' all our thunder!"

Strigon Team: "American scum. This is no time to celebrate. We will crush you in due time."

Ace: "American?…"


	18. Chapter 8B: Bartolomeo Fortress

Chapter 8B: Bartolomeo Fortress.

The Garuda Team and other pilots came back from their combat mission after successfully helping the ground forces take back Bartolomeo Fortress and Ace has managed to shoot down two members of the elite Strigon Team. After doing the usual after landing, everyone heads for the briefing room.

"We have successfully retaken Bartolomeo Fortress. With the successful execution of this mission, Acme forces have regained complete control of the Hawaiian Islands. A plan to retake the mainland is now in the works. We're about to get into some serious combat." Donaldson said.

"Stealin' our thunder, huh, Garuda Team?" Kevin said.

"Trying to win this war." Ace said.

"Good job shooting those ace pilots, Ace." Daniel said.

"Thanks. Speaking of them, something weird came up." Ace said.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

"When the mission was a success, I heard one of the pilots say 'American scum'." Ace said.

"American?" Daniel asked in concern.

"American? But we're called Acmes." Trixie said.

"Now why would they say that?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out." Ace said.

"I can help on that." Tech said with a plan.

After that day, Tech research on the word, American, but found nothing. Meanwhile, Acme forces begin preparations to take back the mainland.

That's the end of this chapter. Please review.


	19. Chapter 9: Ulterior Motives

Here's chapter 9 everyone.

Chapter 9: Ulterior Motives.

At a landing ship, three solders were playing 5 card stud. All three were rabbits. One of them had green eyes and shiny red hair and light brown fur. The second had brown fur with white-colored fur cheeks and blue eyes. The last had gray fur with white-colored fur cheeks and blue eyes. He's also the rabbit that was on the bridge where Melissa saw her husband's jet. Turns out their post at the iron bridge was shot to hell by enemy aircraft. Those ever-so-helpful choppers were nice enough to wait until the last second to come bail them outta that death trap. The three of them are all that's left of their company. The first rabbit is Sergeant Danny McRabbit and he's the driver and doesn't know when to shut up. The second rabbit is Sergeant Justin Rabbit, who never says a thing and mans the gun. And the last is Sergeant Louis Bunny, the captain. Since they're all sergeants, they had to draw straws for the captain's seat and the winner is yours truly, Louis. Louis live sweet and easy on these islands for the rest of his days if he could. Louis thinks the flyboys on the other hand are workaholics. They drove a whole mess of enemy troops off this rock. And that's why the three sergeants we're holed up in this landing ship playing 5 card stud. Louis don't know what those flyboys are trying to pull but he thinks this is the worst landing operation he's ever heard of. Louis shows his playing cards, Danny complained. Louis always knew Danny had sticky fingers. Apparently he was robbing banks before he joined the service.

"Come on, just hear me out." Danny said. "About 5 years ago, before I joined the military. I was digging a tunnel straight towards Acmetropolis' central bank when…"

Danny says the Estovakians haven't been able to get the safe open yet. He also says he dug an underground tunnel that got him within a few feet of the vault.

'Is this guy for real?' Louis thought.

But if he really dug a tunnel that close to the vault, Louis just want to know one thing. What the heck are they still doing here? Once they're back on the mainland, they've gotta get to that bank before the Estovakians get their filthy paws on their loot. What've they got to lose?

That's the end of this chapter. Can Louis and his company get the vault before the Estovakians does? He hear from them later in this story. Please review.


	20. Chapter 10A: North America Landing

Here's chapter 10 everybody.

Chapter 10A: North America Landing.

It's January 26th, 2774, and it's been 30 days since Acme forces took complete control of the Bartolomeo Fortress and the Hawaiian Islands. Now, Acme plans to invade the mainland has already began and Estovakian forces went on high alert. A large invasion fleet is making its way towards the southwestern area of the mainland. Anyway, the Garuda Team and the others were in the briefing room, waiting for Donaldson.

"Room attention!" an officer said.

Everyone stood at attention.

"Seats…At ease." Donaldson said. "I'm about to go over the mission contents. Finally the day is near. We have organized enough troops and intelligence to retake the mainland. Soon the Acmetropolis military will initiate an operation designed to take back the North America mainland. Our forces on the mainland are growing more exhausted as each day passes. If we don't act soon, they will be wiped out completely. Our bridge for disembarking troops on the mainland will be established at Rargom Beach, on the western tip of the American sector. We're sending in units by air and sea. This is going to be a large-scale mission. So do all you can to see it through to the end. This mission will be divided into multiple units: Two hovercraft units bringing our landing units to shore and a fleet of ships to attack the enemy from out at sea. Our hovercraft unit needs support in order to bring in the landing unit safely, and for taking over points on the ground. Our fleet needs support in order to thoroughly defeat enemy forces close to the sea or in vicinity of oil fields. It would be to our advantage if you could rush to various attack points and take them out before our units have to deal with them. Swift and accurate execution is extremely important in this mission in order to gain a secure foothold. Don't hold back. Show us what you're made of out there." Donaldson explained.

"North America? American sector? American? What did that Estovakian pilot meant by calling us American at the last mission?" Ace asked in concern.

"Who knows." Lexi answered.

After thinking for a moment, everyone decides to let it go and head for their F-15Es and takeoff for the mainland.


End file.
